Undertale one shots
by RobertDaller
Summary: A series of Undertale one shots. Credit to Mabel X Mermando FAN for the edited grammar and title of the first one shot. The one shots are not necessarily connected to one another, as some may take place in alternate universes. Enjoy reading!
1. Soul for a soul

WARNING:

SPOILERS FOR UNDERTALE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SO PLEASE STAY BACK. YOU INTEND ON PLAYING THE GAME. AND I SERIOUSLY RECOMMEND IT.

Anywho...

Frisk had returned to the ruins, to find Asriel there. (Like in the epilogue, some actual lines from game here.) Frisk looks at him, running towards him happily. She called out his name "ASRIEL!"

Asriel smiled back wiping tears from his eyes, "don't worry about me, someone has to take care of these flowers." She continues to walk towards him. "Asriel…"

Asriel continues "Frisk, please leave me alone. I can't come back; I just can't, ok? I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they never see me." Frisk sighs. "I understand...But I'm not leaving you…"

Asriel replies "... why stay here? Are you trying to keep me company? Frisk... Since you're still here… Let me ask you a question." Frisk smiles wiping tears as well, "name it."

Asriel sighs. "Frisk… Why did you come here? Everyone knows the legend, right? Frisk. Why would you ever climb that mountain? Was it foolishness? fate? Or was it because you?...

..Nevermind. Only you need to know the answer… I know why Chara climbed the mountain. it wasn't for a very happy reason. Frisk, I'll be honest with you: Chara hated humanity. Why they did, they never talked about it, but they felt very strongly about that. Frisk… You really ARE different from Chara, I don't know why I ever mistook you for the same person.

Chara wasn't really the greatest person… While, Frisk... You're the type of friend I always wanted. Maybe I was projecting a little bit? Let's be honest… I did some weird stuff as a flower."

Frisk wiped her tears again. "That wasn't you Asriel...none of that matters..." Asriel interrupts "There's one last thing I feel like I should tell you… Frisk, when Chara and I combined our souls together... It was to...to kill all of the humans... but I backed out… This whole time, I've blamed myself for that decision. That's why I adopted my view of the world...'Kill or be killed' But now Frisk...I don't regret my decision anymore. If I had killed those humans we would've waged war on humanity… And in the end, everyone went free right? Maybe in the end, it wasn't the perfect decision, but you can't spend your whole life regretting hard decisions right? Well, not that I have much of a life left. Frisk...leave me.. thanks for listening but you need to go… I want this to be how you remember me… not as a flower. If you see me don't-"

Frisk starts to cry again. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!"

Asriel wipes tears. "Please Frisk… I want this to be the me you remember..." Frisk then hugs him. "All you need is a soul right?... to keep you alive... right?" Asriel's face turns to despair, "FRISK! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! I WON'T LET YOU!" Frisk starts to take out her own soul. "This is all you need..."

Asriel begins pushing her away. "NO! THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE THAT CARE ABOUT YOU FRISK! THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! I CARE ABOUT YOU!...I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Frisk shouts back in anger, "THEY CARE ABOUT YOU TOO!" Asriel screams as tears stream down his white furred cheeks, "THEY ALREADY LOST ME! DON'T MAKE THEM LOSE YOU TOO!"

Frisk then grabs out a knife. "I have an idea… It's crazy..." Asriel tries to take it from her. "YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S CRAZY! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?"

Frisk then slashes her soul in half, giving half to Asriel, and half to herself. Asriel starts to fade away, but then abruptly stops. He starts to cry tears of joy. "I'm...I'm still alive…. Frisk...what did you do?" Frisk then shows him her soul. "I cut my own soul in half..." Asriel screams. "BUT NOW YOU'VE CUT YOUR OWN LIFE IN HALF! You can only live half as long now, don't you understand that?"

Frisk smiles. "I do, but I don't care, as long as you can live the life you were meant to have... life that Chara ripped from you... come on Asriel...let's go home..." Asriel wipes tears from his eyes once more. "Right..." he smiles. "Home."

They then head to the Castle, Frisk stands in front of him. "Hide until I get the word!"

Asriel nods, Frisk then smiles back. They arrive behind the barrier, where Frisk left to find Asriel in the Ruins. Frisk walks up, "ALRIGHT! I'M ALL DONE AND READY TO GO!"

Toriel smiles. "Oh! already? As happy as it is to be free from this place… it's going to be sad saying goodbye to what has always been our home..." Frisk then tugs on Toriel's dress. "Goat Mom...I have one more present I'd like to give to you… and Goat Dad. But you only get it on condition..."

They both look confused. "Hmm?.. W-what?"

Frisk smiles. "You have to try to at least be friends again. otherwise, you don't get my present."

They both blush intensely. "O-oh..." Asgore replies "of course… I will try my best."

Toriel sighs. "I will...TRY. But...I can't make any promises." Frisk smiles. "Alright then, close your eyes." They both close their eyes. Then, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus and Sans looking at Frisk suddenly run off. Sans then asks,"hey kid, what are you doing?" Frisk smiles back again.

"You'll see!"

She then goes to get Asriel. Toriel sighs. "Frisk… you've done so much for us already… all of Underground, owe you our lives, and our freedom… You really don't need to give us anything else."

Frisk smiles again. "JUST TRUST ME! You'll love it!" Asgore laughs. "Maybe she got us a puppy? That would be nice… I always wanted to catch that little fluffball, or a Temmie. A pet Temmie would be nice too." Frisk then brings up Asriel, gift wrapped with a bow on his back.

Everyone simply stares, they start to speak, Frisk replying. "SSSHHH!"

Frisk then goes up to Toriel. "Goat Mom... Goat Dad… here's your present!"

They take off their blindfolds, and see Asriel before them. Asriel then says softly. "Hi Mom...Hi Dad..." They both start to cry tears of joy, Toriel puts a hand over her mouth, to silence her intense gleeful sobbing. She drops her knees to the ground, attempting to say his name. "A-a-a-a.." She cries again. "ASRIEL!" She screams. She then begins to hug him intensely.

Asgore kneels down next to them, simply sitting there. Toriel looks over to Asgore, longingly. She pulls him into the hug, they embrace in a hug. Asgore cries as well. "Asriel...I don't understand… how are you alive?..."

Toriel exclaims "It doesn't matter how! Our son is back with us… that's all that matters." Asriel cries. "I don't know how it happened for sure… or how to explain what I do know… but..." he turns around smiling. "It's all thanks to Frisk!" he then takes out his soul, and holds it up in front of them. "She gave me half of her soul see?" Frisk walks up closer. "Aw, anyone would've-" Asgore replies, "No Frisk, you went above and beyond what the average person would do." Asgore then pulls her into the hug. Frisk hugs back reluctantly. The four stood there embracing each other for what felt like days, and must've at least been half an hour real time. Until Asriel finally told them. "You're finally free now… I'm not the only happy thing here. Walk outside and view the world Mom, see what you've been fighting for for the past thousand years Dad!"

They each walk outside to view the world. "Oh my..." Toriel exclaims. Asgore then replies "Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" Alphys then exclaims. "W-wow! IT'S EVEN BETTER THAN ON TV! WAY BETTER! Better than I ever imagined!"

Undyne replies "Frisk, you LIVE with this?! The sunlight is so nice… and the air is so fresh!I REALLY FEEL ALIVE!" Papyrus then asks "Hey Sans, what's that giant ball?"

Sans exclaims "We call that 'The sun,' my friend." Papyrus replies "THAT'S THE SUN!? WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"

Asgore lays on his back. "I could lay here for hours..." Toriel sighs. "It is beautiful… But we should really think about what comes next." Asgore nods. "Yes, of course. Everyone… This is the beginning of a bright new future. An era of peace between humans and monsters. Frisk... I want to ask something of you. Will you act as our ambassador to your kind?"

Frisk exclaims "I WILL DO MY BEST YOUR HIGHNESS!" Papyrus screams "YEAH! FRISK WILL BE THE BEST AMBASSADOR EVER! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...WILL BE THE BEST MASCOT!LET ME GO MAKE A GOOD FIRST IMPRESSION!"

Sans sighs. "Welp, somebody's gotta keep him outta trouble.. cya." He then walks in the opposite direction. Undyne screams "NGYAAA!... PAPYRUS WAIT!" Alphys follows after her. "UNDYNE WAIT!" Asgore sighs. "Uh, should I do something?" Toriel simply stares.

Asgore replies "Welp, gotta go!" he runs away, Asriel chasing after him.

"DAD WAIT!" Toriel sighs. "It seems everyone is off... Frisk...you came from this world yes? So you must have a place to stay yes?"

Frisk sighs. "N-no..." Toriel replies "Frisk, you're a funny child, if you had said that earlier, none of this would've happened… it is a good thing you took so long to change your mind.

Hee hee hee. Well… I suppose… I will do my best to care for you, as long as you need. Now come...Everyone is waiting for us!" She then runs ahead.

*Months later*

We see Toriel walk into a bedroom, with bunk beds, Frisk laying on the top. She brings in a slice of Butterscotch Pie, leaving it aside the bed. She goes back and opens the door, Asriel running in with a piece excitedly. She then jumps into the bottom, the covers shaking everywhere.

Toriel shakes her head and laughs, then shuts the door, turning the lights off.


	2. Only a Mother could love

WARNING:  
This fanfic wields massive spoilers for Undertale.  
I know that should be pretty obvious, but I just want to give a fair warning, as the game is best experienced blind,  
this fic is set down a True Pacifist ending, post committing Genocide and then resetting, where Chara takes Frisk's soul, it will be sad, terrible, tragic, and pretty violent, and has some actual lines from in game.  
Now with that in mind, let's begin.

We see Toriel look off into the sunset, she lets it touch her fur. "Oh my..."  
Asgore smiles. "Isn't it beautiful everyone?"  
Alphys screams."Wow, it's even better than on TV, WAY better!"  
Undyne looks over to 'Frisk' shouting 'Frisk, you LIVE with this?! the sunlight is so nice...and the air is so fresh! I really feel alive!"  
Papyrus then asks "Hey, what's that giant ball?"  
Sans smiles. "We call that the sun my friend."  
Papyrus screams. "THAT'S THE SUN!? WOWIE!  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!"  
Asgore smiles.  
"I could just stand here for hours..."  
TOriel replies. "It is beautiful, is it not?  
But we should really think about what comes next."

Asgore replies "Oh, right.  
everyone, this is the beginning of a new era,  
an era of peace between humans and monsters.  
Frisk, I have something to ask of you, Will you act as our ambassador to the humans?!"  
'Frisk' smiles slyly.  
"Sure Mr. Dad Guy,  
I'd gladly take the job."  
Papyrus smiles.  
"AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS.  
WILL MAKE A GREAT MASCOT!"

Sans walks off. "Well, someone's gotta keep him outta trouble." Undyne then screaming. "Papyrus, WAIT!"  
Alphys rushing after her. "UNDYNE WAIT!"  
Asgore replies "Uumm..."  
He looks to see Toriel making a disappointed face.  
"WELP, GUESS I'D BETTER GO!"  
He then rushes off as well.

Toriel smiles.  
"It seems that everyone is quite eager to rush off,  
Frisk, you came from this world right? So you must have a place to return to, do you not?"  
'Frisk' once again smiles.  
"Actually Mom, I think I'll stay right here..."  
Toriel blushes. "Frisk, you really are a funny child,  
if you had said that earlier, none of this ever would've happened.  
I'll do my best to care for you, my child."  
They then walk on ahead, 'Frisk' holding a gardening knife in her hand.  
Toriel walked ahead with her 'Frisk', she considered her her hero, the kindest soul this world had ever seen.  
but unfortunately.  
They were all fooled.  
We see Toriel walking into 'Frisk's' bedroom, putting down a slice of Butterscotch pie, she then walks out of the room, leaving the pie for Frisk to eat, shutting the door.  
Frisk then jumps out of the cover, her eyes hiding under eyebrows and her hair.  
Frisk removes the hair from in front of her eyes, which reveals two piercing blood red eyes, and a twisted smile, with two blushy cheeks on each side.  
She laughs manaically, then reaches under her bed to grab her gardening knife, slyly stating 'About time' right after putting on a heart shaped locket, stating. 'Right where it belongs.'  
she then jumps up, rushing out the door.  
Frisk's appearance had now fully taken on that of Chara, still wearing Frisk's signature clothing.

She walks down the hallway, as if frantically looking for something, she stumbles upon Toriel's home, entering she see's a closet, looking inside she replies. "Now where does she keep them..."  
finally she looks over to see a box, labelled 'Precious memories' laughing, Frisk, or rather Chara, states.  
"She still has them locked away in here..."  
She quickly rips open the box, with little care, digging into the box, throwing precious pictures frames as if they were nothing, precious photos of Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and Chara herself.  
She continues digging through tbe box, tearing it apart as she makes her way deeper.  
she finds a picture frame of the four of them together, and then breaks it with her right kneepcap laughing manaically.  
She finally stumbles a green shirt with yellow stripes, laughing,  
"Finally I can-  
Wait, this is HIS." she screams, taking note of the three stripes.  
she tears it in half, and then continues digging through, at the bottom she finally sees her old shrit she wore back then, dark green, with a single yellow stripe.

She changes into it as quickly as possible, the shirt is filthy, but she gives no effort to dust it off.  
"Finally..." she says to herself "'Frisk', is dead.  
You should've known better, but you just HAD to seee what it was like to destroy EVERYTHING didn't you?"  
Chara, now fully formed, gets up and walks out the door.  
she dusts off her 'Garden knife' and her locket, revealing the true colors of the knife, it is an offwhite, with blood stains formerly hidden by the dust.  
he then looks around.  
"Wait...where's the Queen?"  
She runs outside her room, panickly looking for her.  
"Ooh MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY?"

She sees Toriel eating Butterscotch Pie at the table, she looks over,  
Chara is still covered by the shadow, and to Toriel still looks like Frisk.  
"Oh hello my child, what are you doing up so late?"  
Chara starts to wipe her eyes.  
"Mommy...I'm so scared...  
How did I get here?"  
Toriel gasps, recognizing Chara's innocent sounding voice,  
she puts her hands over her mouth, gasping.  
"C-CHARA!...H-HOW?!"  
Chara cries, hugging onto Toriel's leg.  
"It's me Mommy...I'm so scared..."  
Toriel then backs up.  
"...HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!  
I WATCHED YOU DIE.  
I BURIED YOU!"  
Chara smiles.  
"I don't know what happened!  
I-I just woke up here!"  
Toriel continues to back up.  
"Chara..what you did then was very wrong..."  
Chara replies "I don't understan-"

Toriel screams.  
"ENOUGH IS ENOUGH CHARA!  
I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!  
YOU TOOK YOUR OWN LIFE TO CAUSE A WAR.  
THAT YOU KNEW WOULD BE AT THE EXPENSE OF MY SON'S LIFE!  
I've had 1,000 YEARS TO THINK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED.  
DON'T THINK I DIDN'T FIGURE IT OUT!"  
Chara starts to cry. "Mom...I didn't wanna cause a war,  
all I wanted to do was get six souls for you, to break the barrier.  
so you guys could be free...isn't that what you wanted?"  
Toriel sighs. "Yes, but NOT at the expense of innocent lives!  
YOU TOOK MY SON FROM ME!..." She cries. "WAS THAT PART OF THE PLAN?!"  
Chara cries with her. "Of course not! I loved Asriel just like you did.  
I thought he would fight back, but-"  
Toriel cries again. "BUT HE DIDN'T! DID HE?!  
And as much as I hate it...he made.  
the right choice."  
Chara cries again.  
"I know Mom...and I'm sorry..."  
Toriel sighs again.  
"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!  
From the day you arrived in the Underground you were nothing but trouble!  
I thought you were just a troubled child, I tried to tell myself that.  
but every night you were there, I kept having the same dream.  
that you killed me, that was it.  
I realized the truth, that our son's death was no tragic accident.

Chara cries.  
"Mom I'm so sorry...I didn't know about that...  
but it was just a dream...please Mommy...I'm scared..."  
Toriel continues to stare into her soul.  
Chara keeps staring back. "Mommy...p-please..."  
Chara holds her hand out to each side.  
"It's been so long since you've held me in your arms..."  
Toriel starts to cry.  
"M-m-my child..."  
she bends down, putting Chara in her arms.  
"I am so sorry...you're right I shouldn't assume...  
I'm...so...sorry..."  
Chara smiles devilishly, as her Real Knife falls out from inside her sleeves, she then proceeds to stab Toriel in the back.  
Toriel screams.  
"AGH!...  
Y...you...  
really hate me that much?  
Now I see.  
The only real Monster to enter the Underground.  
was YOU Chara."

Toriel then fades away, Chara looks outside, to see a shaking flower watching from afar.  
Chara smiles, as the flower enters the room.  
"C-CHARA! IS IT REALLY YOU?  
C-chara...d-don't do this..  
I've been down this path before,  
listen to me, there's always a better way, you don't have to hide in the dark." Chara smiles. "But, I like the dark, and I like myself.  
just the way I am."  
She then slashes at Flowey, over and over slicing to tiny dusty bits.  
She then jumps into the open window.  
"...There's a whole wide world out there, just waiting, with people to kill...  
But first...my friends.  
then the world."

NOT THE END 


End file.
